Bulletin Love
by lalawriter2000
Summary: Sonny and Chad reveal their love... Through cyberspace. What will we learn? What will be said? Well, I'm not going to tell you, so you must read! Rated T to be safe.
1. Sonny

Are you happy with the life you have?

Very(:

Who was your first kiss?

I haven't been kissed…

Do you have a secret that you are ashamed of?

Yep:/

What do you want to be when you grow up?

A comedian!

Name one word that describes yourself.

Hahah, Sunny(:

What is the farthest you've gone on a dare?

I drank out of a toilet! Ha jk, I streaked.

Have you ever been drunk?

Nah.

Who is the last person you couldn't take your eyes off of?

James Conroy. But that was a long time ago…

Do you have a celebrity crush?

Oh yes(:

Do you play any instruments?

Chyeah, the piano!

What is your greatest strength?

I'm positive and no one can bring me down!

Would you ever have sex before marriage?

Nah.

Has anyone ever written a you a love letter?

Yes, but it wasn't signed.

How many bestfriends do you have?

A few(:

How many screenames do you have?

One.

Are you a morning person or a night person?

Both!

Have you ever been in love?

I sure think so(:

When's your birthday?

April 7th

Whats the biggest argument you've ever gotten into?

Uh, probs something stupid, with Chad.

Have you ever had a crush on an enemy?

I'd rather not say.

Comments:

chadtastic:  
you've never been kissed?

Sonshinee:  
Nope.

chadtastic:

ohh. we can change that (;

Sonshinee:

In your dreams, Chad.

chadtastic:

i'll bet on it (;

zoraaaaaa:  
ooh, what's your secret?

chadtastic:

thanks zoey, i forgot about that. yes, Sonny, telllll(:

zoraaaaaa:

it's zora!

Sonshinee:

Blah, shut up you two. Get offfff my bulletin.

chadtastic:

You want me…

Sonshinee:

…to leave my bulletin.

chadtastic:

don't deny it, it's true(:

and sure, maybe I want you too(;

xxtawniixx:

EWWW!! ^^

And yes, tell.

Sonshinee:

Chad, I most definitely do _not_ want you. At _all_.

chadtastic:  
don't be embarrassed, everyone does.  
and you never complained about me wanting you…  
…you want me…

Sonshinee:

Chad, off. Tawni, shut it. Everyone, bye.

chadtastic:  
whatever, i'm gonna go post this one (:


	2. Chad

Are you happy with the life you have?

eh, sure.

Who was your first kiss?

don't freak sonny, i haven't been kissed (off-screen) either… ahhh.

Do you have a secret that you are ashamed of?

Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do ashamed.

What do you want to be when you grow up?

me!

Name one word that describes yourself.

Chadtastic:)

What is the farthest you've gone on a dare?

Let's not go there…

Have you ever been drunk?

not drunk… tipsy, sure. CDC doesn't do drunkkk

Who is the last person you couldn't take your eyes off of?

Sonnaayyyyyy(; ha, not really, i'm just tryin to piss her off.

Do you have a celebrity crush?

Sonnaayyyyyy(; (see above answer)

Do you play any instruments?

good looks(:

What is your greatest strength?

i'm Chad Dylan freaking Cooper

Would you ever have sex before marriage?

…..

Has anyone ever written a you a love letter?

no, but I've written one… for Sonnaayyyyy(;

How many bestfriends do you have?

um, tons, of course!

How many screenames do you have?

one, but many poser ones, cuz I'm popular!

Are you a morning person or a night person?

ha, stop with the nonsense questions. i'm CDC, afterall.

Have you ever been in love?

once.

When's your birthday?

April 7th

Whats the biggest argument you've ever gotten into?

uh, probs something stupid, with Sonnaayyyyy(;

Have you ever had a crush on an enemy?

Yeah… Sonnaayyyyy(;

Comments:

Sonshinee:

Chad, you're obnoxious. Stop with the Sonnaayyyyy(; nonsense!

chadtastic:

you know you love me, Monroe.

Sonshinee:

I don't!

Gravy6:

Hey pooper, back off Sonny.

chadtastic:

shut up, "gravy"

niniko(::

Gravy happens to me my main man, chip.

Sonshinee:

Alright, calm down. This is between Chad and I.

Because apparently, he can't accept it when a girl isn't crazyyyy about him.

Chadtastic  
Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. You _know_ you're "crazyyyy" about me.

Sonshinee:

i'm off, g'night.

Chadtastic:

bye love(:


	3. Sonny 2

1. Full name?

Allison Sonny Monroe(:

2. Have you ever bought any tv-marketed products?

uh, duh. the SHAMWOW, baby!

3. Favorite perfume/cologne on the opposite sex?

Drakkar Noir(:

4. Who do you miss the most?

My Dad... Lucy...

5. What color is your room?

yellow, of course!

6. How was your day?

Supercalifragilisticexpialadocious, as always(:

7. Where is your best friend(s)?

Lucy's in Wisconsic :(

and Tawni... probably shopping.

8. What's your favorite song?

'It's A Small World', from Disneyland ahahaa(:

9. What has been your biggest splurge?

My personalized cow I-Phone case.

10. Have you ever doodled you name with your crush's last name?

haha noo(:

11. What's you biggest goal in life?

To live life to the fullest and be happy while doing so!

12. Are you a fast typer?

Nah. Pecking=life(:

13. Who was the last person that you slapped? Why'd you slap them?

Chad. Um, he just like deserved it, I guess.

14. What's your favorite TV show?

So Random! And not just cause I'm on it... It was my favorite before, too.

15. Did you ever skip class in high school?

I love school(:

16. Do you have your own fansite?

More than Chad! Hahaha(:

17. What color are your toe nails painted?

Yellowww(:

18. Do you let your ringtone play for a little while before you answer?

Nah, it's just mooing.

19. Who was your first boyfriend?

Jake Conley(:

20. If you married the last person you kissed, what would your last name be?

Cooper… Don't even ask.

Comments:

chadtastic

oh you know you loved my kiss, Sonny.

and drakkar noir is my cologne(:

xxtawniixx:

you kissed chad?!?!

zoraaaaaa:

I was a witness!

niniko(::

how could you play tonsil hockey with chip? sonny!

Gravy6:

one word: EW! (and probably a lie)

james_conroy:

it was prolly the fake kiss. yeah, I know it was fake!

Sonshinee:

oh, calm down, james.

sorry if I got your granny panties in a knot.

james_conroy:

you WANT me.

chadtastic:

in your dreams, you lousy guest star that can't get girls.

and it wasn't fake(;

Sonshinee:

I don't want EITHER of you! and chad, zip it!

xxtawniixx:

did you kiss chad or not?!?!

Sonshinee:

NOT! well, I wish I could say that... but I can't deny it :(

chadtastic:

oh, sonny... if only you were as good an actor to be able to lie well... she so did.

zoraaaaaa:

I watched from my sarcophagus! and sonny didn't kiss chad, chad kissed sonny. rawrrrrrr, drama!

port_*:

Chad would NEVER kiss a random!

chadtastic:

er, well I did, portlyn...

port_*:

ew.... one more... EWWW!

xxtawniixx:

i second that, portlyn.

Sonshinee:

get a grip, guys. and get OFF this bulletin, cause notifications suck.

chadtastic:

as miley cyrus and hannah montana say, i can't wait to KISS you again (;

Sonshinee:

ugh... Chad... seriously? miley and hannah are the SAME people.

Gravy6:

Sonny, I don't know WHAT you see in him...

chadtastic:

what's NOT to see in me?

niniko(::

um, idk, everything! alright guys, stop posting comments. adios chicasss(:


	4. Chad 2

Thanks for all the reviews and such. Enjoy!

* * *

1. Full name?

Chad Dylan Cooper

2. Have you ever bought any tv-marketed products?

My biography collection. Man, they make be seem like such a badass.

But what can I say? I'm flawless either way :D

3. Favorite perfume/cologne on the opposite sex?

Coco Chanel, Sonnaayyyy's perfume.

Alright fine, I'm done with all that Sonnayy stuff.

You win this round, Monroe. But it's still true(;

4. Who do you miss the most?

My little sister :(

5. What color is your room?

Blue, to match my SPARKLY eyes(;

6. How was your day?

Chadilicious(:

7. Where is your best friend(s)?

Sitting right here, man

8. What's your favorite song?

Boom Boom Pow, B.E.P.

9. What has been your biggest splurge?

$5,000 Premium DiamondDust Hair Gel

10. Have you ever doodled you name with your crush's last name?

I'm not a loser, loser.

11. What's you biggest goal in life?

To be Chad Dylan Cooper. How much better can life get?

12. Are you a fast typer?

Yeah brah

13. Who was the last person that you slapped? Why'd you slap them?

My half-brother on Mackenzie Falls.

14. What's your favorite TV show?

.

15. Did you ever skip class in high school?

What loser goes to high school?

Oh wait, my _favorite_ loser, Sonny(:

16. Do you have your own fansite?

Fourteen of them.

17. What color are your toe nails painted?

They're not...

18. Do you let your ringtone play for a little while before you answer?

One of my phones is strictly for that purpose.

Psh, it's not like any losers are gonna get connected with _the_ CDC.

19. Who was your first boyfriend?

I'm straight dude... But my first girlfriend was Chloe. Ew...

20. If you married the last person you kissed, what would your last name be?

Monroe(;

--------------

Comments:

Sonshinee:

whoa Chad, coming on a little strong, there?

and awww, Chad has feelings! for his sister!

chadtastic:

Don't act so surprised, Monroe.

And you _know_ the feeling's mutual(;

Sonshinee:

Chad, let's not go there.

_You_ kissed _me_.

chadtastic:

but _you_ kissed back.

xxtawniixx:

sonny! tell me he's lying!

Sonshinee:

uh… trust me, I wish I could… but he's not.

zoraaaaaa:

*gasp*  
wait… why are we on the kissing subject again?

I saw them… they were full-on making out!!

xxtawniixx:

EW!

Sonshinee:

Thanks for that tidbit of information, Zora.

chadtastic:

Oh, whatever. Zoey is lying.

zoraaaaaa:

it's Zora!

chadtastic:

I don't care!

Gravy6:

Who kissed who?

niniko(::

Chad kissed Sonny… But she apparently kissed back.

port_*:

Scandalous!

chadtastic:  
Get off my page, you imbeciles. Cept for Sonny. She's cool(:

Sonshinee:

Chad, stop with the online flirting.

I find it quite unappealing.

chadtastic  
If you say so, my love(;

Sonshinee:

Chad, if you want your "love" to be murdered in her sleep, just keep it up!

niniko(::

Hmphh. Idc. Play tonsil hockey with pooper if you _must_, Sonny.

Sonshinee:

I didn't play tonsil hockey with Chad! Ew! Stop! Now! Ugh!

…!

chadtastic:

Don't deny it, Sonny.

Sonshinee:

But I didn't!

Gravy6:

whatever you say…

port_*:

I think we should check the surveillance cameras!

Sonshinee:

Let's not and say we did!

port_*:

Is little Sonshine scared?

Sonshinee:

Fine, bring it.

chadtastic:

All you'll see is Sonny and I making out. But, hey, it's quite a show, if I may say so myself.

Maybe after we can have a critique meeting, to help Sonny with her kissing problems.

Sonshinee:

My kissing problems?!

And whatever, goodbye. Ugh!

chadtastic:  
see ya, Sonshine(:


	5. Sonny 3

**Kay, sorry it's been awhile since I updated. Enjoyyyy(:**

**

* * *

**

How are you?

Awful.

Do you believe in forever?  
nope, not now.

If the last person you texted kissed you, what would you say?  
go away, and btw, stop texting me, Chad!

Do you think age matters in relationships?  
ehh, kinda.

Do you wanna have kids before you are 30?  
sure.

When was the last time you saw your mum?  
yesterday.

Are you the type of person who likes to be out or home?  
home, in Wisconsin!

Have your parents ever suspected something untrue about you?  
nah.

What was the worst thing that happened to you?

The two casts watched a tape of Chad and I kissing…

Do you think you're wasting your time on the person you like?  
well, I _was_.

Is anything bothering you right now?  
so many things.

What's the very first thing you do when you wake up?  
eat breakfast

Do you even KNOW how to do the laundry?  
mhmm.

Who's the last person that told you they loved you?  
I hate him.

How many people have you kissed that name starts with the letter "C, M, K,J"?  
two.

Where is the last person you kissed?  
probably looking at himself in the mirror…

Do people get mad because your on your phone a lot?  
no.

Ever been kissed on the forehead?  
yes.

What were you doing at 8 am this morning?  
driving to condor.

What were you doing 30 minutes ago?  
practicing a sketch :)

What was the last thing you had to drink?  
waterr

Biggest annoyance in your life right now?  
Chad Dylan Freaking Cooper

do you hate anyone right now?  
YES.

Honestly, are you okay?  
noooo.

Will you kiss the last person you kissed again?  
NO.

Is anyone over protective of you?  
psh. Chad.

Would you go in public looking like you do right now?  
if going out with puffy red eyes is acceptable, then sure.

Comments:

chadtastic:

Alright, first: I won't stop texting you until you answer. Second: it wasn't _that_ bad watching the tape. Third: you don't hate me. Fourth: you haven't kissed anyone else with those letters. Fifth: you were right with your physic prediction. Sixth: I'm not annoying and you don't hate me. Seventh: You would _so_ kiss me again. Eighth: I'm _not_ protective over you. Annnnd ninth: WHY ARE YOU CRYING?!

xxtawniixx:

wow, someone's having a rough day…

niniko(::

why are you crying?

Sonshinee:

First, I won't answer. Second, it was. Third, I wasn't talking about you. Fourth, unfortunately, I have. Fifth, surprise surprise. Sixth, yes you are, and I wasn't referring to you. Seventh, you weren't the last person I kissed. Eighth, yes you are, have you reread number nine? And I have my reasons to cry right now.

chadtastic:

Then who said they loved you, and kissed you? And what's your reason?

Sonshinee:

James. He corned me in the parking lot, and threatened me into kissing him. It was hell. Good enough reason for ya?

xxtawniixx:

omg…

chadtastic:

so you don't hate me, and would kiss me again?

Sonshinee:

idk Chad, okay? I have a lot on my mind.

chadtastic:

Mmkay, well while you think, I'm gonna go beat James's ass. And btw, I'm taking both of those questions as a yes (;

Sonshinee:

no need to, I already did.

chadtastic:

Whew, go Sonny! I'm gonna have to come kiss you now, so then you won't have to think of James when answering the last-person-you-kissed questions.

port_*:

Awwww(: Chad loves Sonny!

Xxtawniixx:

And Sonny loves Chad! Double awwww(:

chadtastic:

shut up, Port.

Port_*:

You know its truee(;

Sonshinee:

alrighty then, everyone off.

Gravy6:

Aww poo, I missed all the action.

niniko(::

All you missed was Chad and Sonny's lame myspace flirting.

chadtastic:

Sonny and I don't myspace flirt!

port_*:

Uh, yeah you do.

Sonshinee:

everyone, off!

chadtastic:

Bye Sonshine(;

Sonshinee:

message me.

Chadtastic:

Kay(:

* * *

**The next chapter will be a message, fyi. And I know it doesn't fit the title, "Bulletin Love", but it's important to include. Review away, make my day! Sorry for the lame rhyming...**


	6. Sonny & Chad Message

Hey, here's the message one. It's not in bulletin form. Enjoy!

* * *

Message: chadtastic – Sonshinee

Time: 9:14 P.M.

Hey Sonny, whatcha need?

------------

Reply: Sonshinee – chadtastic  
Time: 9:16 P.M.

Um, I just had a question, and I didn't want to ask it in front of everyone else…

------------

Reply: chadtastic – Sonshinee  
Time: 9:17 P.M.

Shoot.

------------

Reply: Sonshinee – chadtastic  
Time: 9:20 P.M.

Well, you know how on your "Third" comment, um you said I didn't hate you…

& you were referring to the question 'Who's the last person that said they loved you?'

And well, you never said that, so I was just wondering what you meant.

------------

Reply: chadtastic – Sonshinee

Time: 9:23 P.M.

Shit. Well, I guess you caught that… Anyways, I was _going_ to say it to you in person, but then I accidentally slipped it out on here… I'm sorry if this is awkward.

------------

Reply: Sonshinee – chadtastic  
Time: 9:25 P.M.

It's not, I was just confused. Thanks for clearing it up :)

------------

Reply: chadtastic – Sonshinee

Time: 9:28 P.M.

Hey, you can't just leave me hangin like that!

------------

Reply: Sonshinee – chadtastic

Time: 9:30 P.M.

Oh, right. I love you too, Chad :)

------------

Reply: chadtastic – Sonshinee

Time: 9:32

There you go (;


	7. Chad 3

**This is kinda a filler. But I mean, it's a bulletin. How much can you say? Well... Enjoyyyy(:**

* * *

How are you?

Gurrddd(:

Do you believe in forever?  
sure do

If the last person you texted kissed you, what would you say?  
I wouldn't say anything, I'd kiss her back…?

Do you think age matters in relationships?  
yes. Some people aren't mature enough to handle alla this ;)

Do you wanna have kids before you are 30?  
maybe.

When was the last time you saw your mum?  
today.

Are you the type of person who likes to be out or home?  
surprisingly, at home.

Have your parents ever suspected something untrue about you?  
plenty of times.

What was the worst thing that happened to you?

Bad things don't happen to me.

Do you think you're wasting your time on the person you like?  
nah, she lovessssss me haha

Is anything bothering you right now?  
nope

What's the very first thing you do when you wake up?  
Look in the mirror

Do you even KNOW how to do the laundry?  
psh, I don't do laundry.

Who's the last person that told you they loved you?  
ASM(:

How many people have you kissed that name starts with the letter "J, S, X,D"?  
one. Come on, who has a name that starts with j, x, or d?

Where is the last person you kissed?  
somewhere, being a perky ball of sunshine as usual.

Do people get mad because your on your phone a lot?  
ha, _no one_ gets mad at Chad Dylan Cooper.

What were you doing at 8 am this morning?  
driving to condor studios

What were you doing 30 minutes ago?  
doing _serious_ acting

What was the last thing you had to drink?  
sonny's spit(:

Hahaha juuust kidding, calm down now.

Uh, water?

Biggest annoyance in your life right now?  
probably portlyn.

do you hate anyone right now?  
no.

Honestly, are you okay?  
of course (:

Will you kiss the last person you kissed again?  
Of course(;

Is anyone over protective of you?  
my mother, in like second grade.

Would you go in public looking like you do right now?  
uh duh? I never look bad.

Comments:

Sonshinee:

way to be subtle, Chad.

chadtastic:  
what can I say?

port_*:

ew, way to kiss & tell!

xxtawniixx:

I second that, port.

niniko(::

pooper, no more of this relationship junk on here. Please andddd thankyou.

chadtastic:  
you guys already watched it happen, why not read about it? (;

zoraaaaaa:  
ewwwwwwwwww.

Gravy6:

Sonny, what do you see in him?

chadtastic:

Everything, I'm perfect. Right Sonny(;?

Sonshinee:

No comment.

chadtastic:

Oh, come on(:

Sonshinee:

Fine. Your perfect.

Chadtastic:  
I love your enthusiasm!

* * *

**Review away, make my day!**


	8. Sonny 4

**Sorry about the lack of updates, everyone! My computer crashed and in these times it's not so easy to get a computer. I'll try to update more consistently, but until then, here's chapter 6!**

-----------------

How old are you?  
age is but a number my brothaa

Where were you born?  
the hospital :D

Are you currently in a relationship?  
um, it's kinda complicated

Are you happy with your life at the moment?  
content

When will your next kiss be?  
hopefully soon(:

Could you go the rest of your life without drinking alcohol?  
for sure!

Do you go to school?  
yeah

How do you feel about your hair?  
it's "pretty"

Have you ever smoked weed?  
no ma'am

Favorite color?  
pink(:

Favorite subject?  
so random, if that's a subject

Where is your father right now?  
dead…

Why are you taking this quiz?  
I'm cool.

Are you a fast typer?  
we've already been through this

how will the rest of your week be?  
good? bad? do I look like a psychic?

Are you nervous for anything?  
yes.

what were you doing an hour ago?  
rehearsal

Who do you want to talk to?  
jesus. haha.  
but no seriously.

What are you doing now?  
a quiz. uh durr?

Are you planning to get knocked up or knock someone up by age 17?  
excuse me? no thanks.

Are you dying to take off your clothes?  
uh, no?

Where is the person who has your heart at the moment?  
uh idk but I'll take a crack at it.

looking in the mirror?

Is your room ever clean?  
as always(:

Told your parents you were going somewhere but went somewhere else?  
nah.

Are you satisfied with what you currently have in life?  
I'm pretty content.

What were you doing at midnight last night?  
texting chad

Is love even real to you?  
yeah.

Warm up near a fire or cuddle under the stars?  
haha, cuddle up.

Most romantic: flowers or chocolate?  
candy. surprise surprise, I hate flowers.

Have you ever tackled someone to the ground?  
haha, afraid so

Do you like to sleep?  
yeah, why not?

Is your bed comfortable?  
yes, thanks for asking.

Is there someone you don't ever want to be out of your life?  
a couple.

Could you date someone taller than you?  
that's pretty much everyone, so sure

-----------

**COMMENTS:**

chadtastic:

hahaha everyone is taller than you.

Sonshinee:

Shut up.

James_conroy:

good to know about the tall part (;

chadtastic:

shut the f*** up james.

James_conroy:

Too much off a sissy to say the real word?

Chadtastic:

The comments are sensored… dumb***

James_conroy:

Ahh, of course. But hey, no backing off is required. Apparently her relationship status is COMPLICATED, not HAPPILY TOGETHER. What now?

Sonshinee:

It only says complicated cause we haven't really talked about it.

Chadtastic:

yeah, but I thought we had it out there that I love you and you love me back. Am I right?

Sonshinee:

Yeah, yeah, but it's nothing official.

Port_*:

Ahem, chad!

Zoraaaaaa:

You'd think that during all that time spent in the mirror would bring out some intelligence.

Chadtastic:

Oh be quiet randoms. And port. Sooo um sonny, wanna be my girlfriend?

James_conroy:

No.

Chadtastic:

What, why?

Sonshinee:

That was James, smarty. I'd love to(:

Xxtawniixx:

Yeah, aw. Aw aw. Back to my life.

Niniko(::

G and I aren't so sure sonny… cooper, er, pooper? You'd stoop that low?

Sonshinee:

I'm not stooping low and I wish you guys would stop insisting that I was.

Xxtawniixx:

Rawrrrr! Sorry, I felt that was necessary

Sonshinee:

Whatever.

Moving back to PRIVATE mail. Bye guys.

Port_*:

Aw now sonny, that's not cool. Then I have to hack into Chad's account to read your worthless romance junk.

Chadtastic:

You do WHAT?!

Port_*:

What can I say, I'm a romantic comedy junkie. And you guys are better than cable!

Niniko(::

Hey port, why dontcha come over to the prop house and you can expirence romantic comdedy up close (;

Port_*:

Um, no. Just no. ew.

Niniko(::

aiight, that's cool. But the offer still stands ma lady(;

james_conroy:

so port, now that you're free? Coffee and dinner tonight at 7? Yes? Okay great, I'll pick you up.

Chadtastic:

Bye guys. See ya later, Sonny?

Sonshinee:

Of course Chaddy(:

Chadtastic:

Chaddy? Reall sonny, really?

Sonshinee:

Yes(: my name ends with a 'y' so now so does yours(:

And not on a bulletin chad, just stop.

Chadtastic:

Anything for you(: but seriously, bye.


	9. Chad 4

**Hey guys, just updating again. Thank you all for the reviews! I really appreciate it! By the way, I'm sorry about the typos on the last story, apparently my spell check was checking for French words, not English words… Don't ask. Well, read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't on SWAC.**

-----------------

How old are you?  
18

Where were you born?  
born and raised in california

Are you currently in a relationship?

why yes i am, thanks for asking (:

Are you happy with your life at the moment?

very.

When will your next kiss be?

tonight at 8

Could you go the rest of your life without drinking alcohol?

probs.

Do you go to school?

nah, i graduated.

How do you feel about your hair?

it's freaking awesome!

Have you ever smoked weed?

no sir

Favorite color?

black.

Favorite subject?

dumb question. hair first, school second.

Where is your father right now?

in belgium.

Why are you taking this quiz?

i'm cooler than all of you, shut up.

Are you a fast typer?

heck yes.

how will the rest of your week be?

chadtastic.

Are you nervous for anything?

CDC doesn't do nervous

what were you doing an hour ago?

filming the lastest episode of Makenzie Falls magic(;

Who do you want to talk to?

sonny(:

What are you doing now?

this?

Are you dying to take off your clothes?

no thanks.

Where is the person who has your heart at the moment?

being funny(:

Is your room ever clean?

pshhh yes.

Told your parents you were going somewhere but went somewhere else?

they wouldn't care

Are you satisfied with what you currently have in life?

ecstatic

What were you doing at midnight last night?

texting sonny

Is love even real to you?

you better believe it!

Warm up near a fire or cuddle under the stars?

cuddle under the stars w/ my girl(:

Most romantic: flowers or chocolate?

both!

Have you ever tackled someone to the ground?

yes, episode 271, baby!

Do you like to sleep?

what idiot doesn't?

Is your bed comfortable?

nope :(

Is there someone you don't ever want to be out of your life?

yes.

Could you date someone taller than you?

oh no..

-----------

COMMENTS:

sonshine:

who don't you ever want to be out of your life?

chadtastic:

you know her.

sonshine:

oh. that's nice..

chadtastic:

it's you (:

sonshine:

awww(: you've turned into such a cheeseball!

chadtastic:

hahaaa sorry :/

port_*:

sonnny's right, you have. he even helped me up after tripping me yesterday!

niniko(::

he did WHAT?!

sonshine:

aw, he did? chad, that's so sweet!

niniko(::

he tripped her!

sonshine:

no duh, but then he HELPed her up! help! ahhh, chad good job!

xxtawniixx:

i don't see what the big deal is.

chadtastic:

cause you're not cool enough tammy.

sonshine:

it's tawni...

chadtastic:

oh, tarmy. i'll remember that!

sonshine:

well, he's getting somewhere...


	10. Sonny 5

**B u l l e t i n L o v e – C h a p t e r 1 0**

_Sonny 5 - the chapter for all you channy lovers (:_

Oh snap. I suck guys, I'm so sorry. I've been superrrr sick for the past two months and make up work sucks like crap when you miss two weeks. But I'm back, so get pumped haha! This is the second to last chapter, fyi. In case it concerned you (: So um please review. It'd be nice. Oh and read my other stories, they were just updated for the first time since the Stone Age too. Haha. Okay, onward to the storyyy.

* * *

Are you expecting a call on February 14th?

mhmm & i better get one. cough. chad.

Do you draw on your eyebrows?

uhhh with what? a sharpie?

Are you mature enough to shave yet?

i shave my legs, and ya know... um awkward hahah

What color are your eyes?

poop. with the occasional swirl of diarreah. mmmm yummy.

Do you like Lady Gaga?

ga ga ooh la laa(:

Pen or Pencil?

pencil, you can fix your mistakes

Are you expecting any scholarships for college?

...not for math.

Does your head itch?

noooo.

Does it now?

still no.

Are you in love?

..uhm yes.

Were you born in the state you live in now?

nah, i'm from the state of cheeesee. hey, more reasons to smile :D

Circle, triangle, square, or diamond?

diamonds(:

Do you where top hats on the side of your head?

yes. i'm no abe lincoln, but i must say, imaa hat person..

Have you ever lost your broom in a tree?

all the time. how'd you know?

Aren't Ticonderoga erasers the best?

you know it!

Do you have 4 seasons where you live?

nah, like one, actually.

What year did you have your 16th birthday?

this year (:

Do you plan on getting married before you have kids?

yes.

Are you one of the few who has never dyed their hair?

yuuuuuuuup.

Do you love Jesus?

he's my number one homieee

Do you think girl drama is funny, or stupid?

totlly hilarrr. see what i did there? HAHAHA

How did you find out Santa wasn't real?

what are you talking about willis?

What brand of computer are you using?

pear.

Would you ever be caught wearing all black?

probablababababllyyyy not.

Lip-stick or lip-gloss?

lip stick.

Do you know a second language?

im learning frenchh

_-_-_-_-_-_-

**COMMENTS:**

Chadtastic - 5:01

Are you initiating the thought that you're in a bad romance? I'm insulted.

Sonshinee - 5:01

did I say that? noooo

Chadtastic - 5:03

And I didn't get the awkward thing...

Sonshinee - 5:04

...

Chadtastic - 5:06

Oh uhhh nevermind. That is awkward.

Sonshinee - 5:06

yeah. that's why i said awkward. to warn stupid people not to bring it up.

Chadtastic - 5:06

Hey!

Sonshinee - 5:07

i loveeee youu chaddy(:

Chadtastic - 5:07

Don't charm me when I'm mad at you!

Sonshinee - 5:08

:D

Chadtastic - 5:09

Gahhh I love your smile(;

Sonshinee - 5:10

that's all i get? i smile for you and that's all i get?

Chadtastic - 5:10

It wasn't a real-life smile..come over and we'll be even.

Chadtastic - 6:00

You're right, you are mature enough to shave... All these people missed the action.

Sonshinee - 6:07

oh shut up you pig. i came over, smiled, and left. get over the fact that you ain't gettinnn no action.

Chadtastic - 6:08

i can always dream big.

Sonshinee - 6:09

leave

Chadtastic - 6:09

No.

Sonshinee - 6:09

now.

Chadtastic - 6:10

bye sonnayy(;

* * *

Alright there you go you nice people haha. And just so you know, I wasn't inferring anything over PG. psh. Go wash out your eyes with soap you nasties.

Anyways, if/when you review, post whether or not you want the last chapter to be in the bulletin way thingy. If not, it'll just be a real scene with real dialog, in other words, like every other normal story on this site. Kay bye (:


	11. Chad 5

B u l l e t i n L o v e – C h a p t e r 1 0

Hey ya'll. Sorry for the wait ): I really don't have an excuse this time… I'm just running out of ideas and I have another account with a few multichapters going.

Please review and I'll update much faster! There's fifty-something alerters and I usually get less than ten reviews ):

- katee(:

* * *

Are you expecting a call on February 14th?

Nah, I'll be doing the calling.

Do you draw on your eyebrows?

CDC is perfect...

Are you mature enough to shave yet?

Hahahahah that's for me to know, and for you to NOT.

What color are your eyes?

sparkly blue, according to Sonnayy. She's sitting next to me.

Do you like Lady Gaga?

I'm not into pornstars.

Pen or Pencil?

Pen, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't make mistakes.

Are you expecting any scholarships for college?

A full scholarship, baby!

Does your head itch?

No, but now it does. Freaking thanks.

Does it now?

Haven't we established that? Geeze!

Are you in love?

Yes(;

Were you born in the state you live in now?

I'm from Nevada, contrary to popular belief.

Circle, triangle, square, or diamond?

I don't like math.

Do you where top hats on the side of your head?

No thanks, can't ruin the hair.

Have you ever lost your broom in a tree?

...wtf?

Aren't Ticonderoga erasers the best?

...

Do you have 4 seasons where you live?

I don't like math.

What year did you have your 16th birthday?

Last year, or the year before that. I don't like math.

Do you plan on getting married before you have kids?

Yeahhhsss.

Are you one of the few who has never dyed their hair?

I would never do such a think to my heavenly hair!

Do you love Jesus?

Yeah(:

Do you think girl drama is funny, or stupid?

Depends, I suppose.

How did you find out Santa wasn't real?

HE'S NOT? ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?

...not..acting, my friends.

What brand of computer are you using?

Pear. Only the best for CDC.

Would you ever be caught wearing all black?

Oh god no!

Lip-stick or lip-gloss?

Lip-stick! Isn't it the greatest girlies?

Do you know a second language?

I don't like math.

* * *

COMMENTS:

Sonshinee: oh wow.

Chadtastic: what?

Sonshinee: I don't know… I just always thought of you as a lip-gloss kind of guy.

Chadtastic: ha ha. Funny.

Sonshinee: I likeyy lipstick though. Just sayin.

Chadtastic: I know, it gets all over my mouth whenever we make out.

James_conroy: oh young love…

Sonshinee: go away conroy.

Chadtastic: seriously. go away and go make out with some chick.

James_conroy: ehhh, I'd rather wait for yours.

Xxtawniixx: ef off james. NO ONE likes you. wasn't that established like last year? or do you need some more rejection?

Port_*: I second what blondie said. even if Chad will be my husband one day, Sonny's alright, and I defffffinetly like her more than you.

Niniko(:: Agreed. No one likes you, James.

James_conroy: you all are just jealous of my tuck and rolls

Sonshinee: that we are. but we still hate you.

James_conroy: we will date, one day, and you will regret saying all of these lies. I never thought it'd be you to hate someone

Sonshinee: I love chad and I hate you. that's life.

Xxtawniixx: aww, sonny you love chad?

Chadtastic: yeah and I love sonny

Niniko(:: aww

James_conroy: yuckk

Port_*: No one likes you. Go tuck and roll all the way to Russia.


End file.
